Stop kidding me,Kite!
by Blackhacker
Summary: Kite and Blackrose are very good friends.But after 2 years,Kite changes alot,he seems going to play tricks with Blackrose with his special item!
1. Your name!

Blackrose is waiting Kite in 10 minutes,she saw a twin blade PC which is wearing red clothes is coming suddenly,she thinks this is not Kite.

Blackrose:Hey!That twin blade!

????:?

Blackrose:What is your name?

????:Are you kidding me?How come you forget me?

Blackrose:Then,who are you?

Kite(?):I am Kite!You can see my name on my top,right? (Kite point to his head)

Blackrose look at the name:_Azure Kite_

Blackrose:Are you really Kite...?

Kite(?):Of cause!I am Kite!

Blackrose:But your name is _Azure Kite_!

Kite(?):So?

Blackrose:I don't think you are Kite,or...did you changed your name?

Kite(?):Huh?

Blackrose:I AM ASKING YOU!!DID YOU CHANGE YOUR NAME!!!!

Kite(?):Nope,what's wrong with my name?

Blackrose:(I want to die...)Your name become **Azure Kite**.You don't know?

Kite(?):No problem!This is my name!What's wrong with you,Blackrose?

Black rose:STOP ASKING ME!!!

Kite(?):Why?Why are you so angry?

Blackrose:BECAUSE OF YOU!!!

Kite(?):????

Blackrose:YOU BETTER GO TO DIE!!!I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!(Gate out)

Kite:I was just kidding man...(his name become Kite again)

My first writing.I am from Hong Kong,so my english is not good,please give me some suggestion.


	2. Christmas gift

**Email-**

**To:Blackrose**

**From:Kite**

**Tite:Sorry/Christmas**

**sorry fro kidding you,please don't angry any more,don't kill me ,I have a snowman for you,do you want?Let's come to town!www**

**(I hope you won't angry with me now...)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the town-

Kite:Blackrose!

Blackrose:Hi!Kite!

Kite:It is cold today!^_^

Blackrose:I don't think so...(Burning...Burning...Burning)

Kite:Please don't kill me...

Kite take his "snowman" to Blackrose.

Blackrose:What the hell is that thing?

Kite:A snowman!Don't you like it?It's very cute!(point to the snowman's _bone head_)

Blackrose:OMG!I don't want this!It's very ugly!!!

Kite:Then what do you want for Christmas gift?

Blackrose:Let's ask Lios.

Kite:OK,he is here.(point to the dead body)

Blackrose:KITE!!!

Kite:Yes?

Blackrose:WHAT DID YOU DONE!!??

Kite:What did I done?

Blackrose:YOU KILLED LIOS!!!

Kite:Oh!I though this is a monster,sorry Lios!

Lios:never mind,enjoy THE WORLD...(gone)

Blackrose:Then ask for Helba now.

Kite:She is here also.(point to the dead body on the top of the tower)

Blackrose:Stop kidding,Kite...

Kite:Sorry but I have a Christmas gift for you.

Blackrose:What is it?

Kite:Chrismas party inviting card

Blackrose:Huh?

Kite:Check your e-mail,and come to my home!(Gate out)

Blacrose:Kite...what are you planning?


	3. Christmas event 1

**E-mail**

**To:Blackrose**

**From:Kite**

**Title:Christmas party**

**Hi!This time I will invite you to a Christmas party,I asked Helba and Lios to make it,so you MUST come!  
And I have a special gift for you.**

**Place:All home town**

**Date:Christmas/boxing day**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackrose:...

Kite:What's wrong?

Blackrose:I have a bad feeling...

Kite:Why?

Blackrose:You make me feel unhappy.

Kite:Huh?

Blackrose:Stop kidding,Kite.

Kite:Are we going to that event?

Blackrose:Yes...

Kite:Why are you so upset?

Blackrose:Because of you.

Kite:...Let's go to the event now......(back to town)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MAC ANU

Blackrose:Oh man...

Kite:Seems like interesting.

Blackrose:Are you crazy!?There are many monster walking in the town!I don't think this is interesting!

Kite:But I think so.

**THE WORLD:ALRIGHT!LET'S START THE EVENT!!THE PLAYER WHO CAN GET THE HIGHEST SCORE OF KILLING MONSTER WILL BE THE WINNER!!**

**THE WORLD:3**

**THE WORLD:2**

**THE WORLD:1**

**THE WORLD:GOOOO!!!**

**BATTLE MODE**


	4. Christmas event 2

**BATTLE MODE**

All the players began to kill monster.

Blackrose:KITE!!

Kite:Yes?(killing...killing...killing)

Blackrose:STOP DOING THIS!WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!!??

Kite:I am planning to win.(killing...killing...killing)

Blackrose:WHY!?

Kite:Beacuse-Ouch!(monster attacked Kite)

Blackrose:Ops!I forget we are in battle!

Kite:Kill that monster then we will win!(point to the LV 99 snowman monster)

Blackrose:Can we win...?

Kite:Of cause we can!(smile)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lios:(ha ha ha!This snowman can't be killed by normal PC,but only one player can defeat it...)

_-Kite!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

PC.A:This is impassable!

PC.B:We can't fight any more!

PC.C:RUN!!

Blackrose:That's horrible!

Kite:But it is not a bug!Or...

Blackrose:What?

Kite:Maybe this is Lios's plan.

Blackrose:Why?

Kite:I think Lios make this for me.

Blackrose:How?

Kite:Change it to somthing like data bug.

Blackrose:When?

Kite:I think...when this monster apper,this setting will be used.

Blackrose:Where?

Kite:Stop asking me 5w1h!

Blackrose:Then,what should we do?

Kite point to his right hand.

Blackrose:Oh!It's still here!

Kite:We DRAIN!!!

_Kite got an item "Christmas Gift"_

Kite:(Thank you,Lios)

Blackrose:We win!

**THE WORLD:THE WINNERS OF TODAY'S EVENT IS-KITE AND BLACKROSE!**

**THE WORLD:OUR CHRITMAS GIFTS ARE ALREADY GIVEN TO THE YOU CANNOT OPEN IT UNTIL BOXING DAY.**

**THE WORLD:THANKS FOR PLAYING,ENJOY THE WORLD!**

Blackrose:Hey Kite!

Kite:What's wrong?

Blackrose:Noting is wrong,I feel very happy.

Kite:That's good,right?(GIFT-Blackrose)

Blackrose:Oh!You give me this?Thank you!

Kite:Hope you have a joyful christmas(gate out)

Blackrose:Thank you, are my best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is not the end of the story!Please wait for the next chapter ^_^


End file.
